The Beginning of the Beginning
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: BB, while on a case, rescue a little girl, Andie, from enprisonment. What now? BB frienship to romance. 1st in my new universe. For more information, see AN inside. ON HIATUS until I get my inspiration back. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, otherwise Caroline would be a helluva lot more puckish and would have BB going at it under the mistletoe!**

**A/N: This is the 1****st**** story in my new universe, which remains unnamed by now. This is set in a near future, like a year from now. The following stories will follow the lives of our favourite characters as well as the new character I'm introducing. The future will be more focused on Parker and her, so…if you don't like futurefics, you can still read this one and some more, but probably won't like the rest. I know this particular story may seem a bit unoriginal but I have to set the bases for the future! Please understand! Where I'm taking this story, it's really needed for the readers to know the bases, so…:P**

**To hear about my other story in progress, see the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends I met thanks to Bones. Thanks for being in my life, guys! (and thanks for beta'ing, Kerry and Manu:P)**

**Thanks for the awesome title suggestion too, Kerry!**

**And thanks, K, for being the best friend a girl could hope for and for being always so supportive! Love you!****

* * *

**She shrunk even more in the corner of the little dark room when she heard the locks. Resisting the will to cry and assuming the most challenging stance a 5 year old could muster, she prepared herself for the pain she knew was coming.

When the door finally opened, a kind-looking woman entered, instead of the tall blonde man she was used too.

The woman got closer to her carefully, crouched at her level and looked at her with concern evident in her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" The girl nodded. Although the woman had a kind and caring voice, she sounded unsure, awkward.

"Can you tell me your name?" Although the little girl sensed she could trust the woman, she wasn't about to just do anything she wanted. She knew better than that now.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tempe, and that-" She pointed to a tall man who stood by the door. "-is my partner, Seeley."

The man smiled kindly at her and she had to push down the urge to smile back_. 'You know better than that, if you're nice, they'll probably just end up leaving. Just like Mommy did.'_ That thought brought tears to her emerald eyes.

The woman tried again.

"We work with the FBI. We arrest the bad guys, just like we did with Tommy."

The girl looked up hopefully and pushed a lock of her red hair behind her small ear.

"Really?" Her voice was weak, probably due to the lack of use.

The woman smiled.

"Really. He won't hurt you anymore." For the first time, the little red haired girl smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl nodded, this time a little less fearful.

"Andie. My name is Andie."

"Nice to meet you, Andie!" She looked at the man behind her, who nodded encouragingly. "Now, Andie, I'm a doctor and I'd like to see if you're hurt…do you mind if we go outside? There's an ambulance and all I need, okay?" She offered Andie her hand, which the girl took and got up.

The nice-looking man smiled at them brightly again before leading the way. This time the girl smiled back.

"So, Andie, what do you like to play?"

He has a soothing voice, she thought.

"I like cars…and soccer." She looked down embarrassed. "At least I used too. Tommy says I'm a girl and so I should play with dolls and stuff. But he really doesn't let me."

The man's eyes grew dark and the woman squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well, Tommy won't be around anymore, so you can play with whatever you want, okay?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Really. When I was a little girl, I always liked my brother's toys better than Barbies and stuff like that. There's nothing wrong with being different." Tempe smiled warmly at her and Seeley let out a throaty chuckle.

"Well, I have a son just a little older than you, and I'm sure he won't mind if you play with him!"

"Okay…are you sure he won't mind?"

"No, don't worry. He's a nice kid."

"And cute too." The woman joked, making Andie blush.

"That doesn't matter. Boys are gross!"

Seeley looked at her, faking hurt while Tempe nodded emphatically.

"That they are."

**

* * *

****A/N: So, should I continue? Tell me what you think, because otherwise I will write a whole universe based on this!**

**2****nd**** chapter will come soon, hopefully, as it will the 5****th**** chapter of Bets in the Office. My school term ends in two weeks and I'll try to wrap that story in the Holiday break, 'cuz I'm kinda tired of it. I'll try and update this one earlier, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I was a good girl all year long. Can you pwease, pwease bring me Bones for Christmas? Until then, still not mine!**

**A/N: I promised chapter two would be here quickly :P 3****rd**** may take a little more, I have 2 tests next week, so…:P Sorry, sometimes real life does interfere with fiction!**

**Thanks, Manu and Kerry, for the beta work:D You girls are the best!****

* * *

**'_She's nice,'_ Temperance was gently cleaning Andie's cuts and checking her bruises, now that they were in the hospital. The ER pediatrician had insisted he'd do it, but the little girl had refused to let anyone touch her but Tempe and Seeley.

"Okay, sweetie, this will probably hurt a little, okay?" Tempe looked up and smiled sympathetically. The girl nodded bravely and smiled back, but the smile left her face the moment she felt the alcohol on her cuts, making her wince in pain. Tempe put some bandages on it and looked up again, to find a pair of emerald green eyes watching her.

"That's all, sweetie," She smiled brightly at her. "Now I'll go outside just for a second, to talk with Seeley, okay?"

The girl's eyes immediately changed to a fearful and sad shade as she whimpered.

"Do you have to, Tempe? I don't want you to go!"

Tempe smiled, seemingly torn between awkwardness and happiness.

"Honey, I promise I won't take long, okay? I'll be just outside." Then, she did something totally out of character for her: she hugged the little girl and gave her a peck on the cheek.

**.o0o.**

"I have bandaged every scratch she has and checked for bone fractures, but she seems okay, besides those scratches and a couple of bruises."

"Then, my work is done, I guess. I'll get the discharge papers." The doctor walked away from them.

"Are you sure there was nothing worse?"

Brennan smiled at her partner's worried gaze.

"I'm sure, I double checked, there's no evidence at all of sexual abuse. There is malnutrition, which is the main cause for her underdevelopment, as well as the fact that she didn't see the light of day since her mother ran, over a year ago." Her eyes watered slightly and she tried to cover by looking back at the door. Booth saw right through her. "I just don't…I don't understand how her mother could do it. It hurts so much to be left behind." She took a deep breath. "What's even worse is why Joanna O'Neil left. My parents left to protect Russ and I. She left because she found a better boyfriend than Tommy Collins and Andrea would have been too much of a set back."

Booth nodded sympathetically at her before pulling her into his arms. She didn't even fight it; she knew he needed it as much as her.

**.o0o.**

He sought comfort by holding her. He was barely holding his own tears, but he knew he needed to be strong. For her. For both of them. He too couldn't understand how Joanna O'Neil could leave her daughter for a man. He couldn't think of leaving Parker unless it was for his own protection. And still, he would do everything he could to prevent that or to, at least, come back. But no, Joanna left without a second thought on the girl who was her own flesh and blood. On the letter she had left before Tommy Collins killed her, she said she did it out of love for her new boyfriend. But even though he'd do anything for his Bones – yes; he was far from denial and well aware of his feelings for his best friend – he knew he would never leave his son, his miracle, for her. Nor would she want him too.

"I know, Bones. It's sad and Andie will probably never forget it. Especially after how Collins treated her." He pulled back a little to look into her blue depths. "We can only hope that, because she's still young, she'll recover from it. She'll go into the foster system and to a nice family." He saw her frown. "I'll make sure of that."

**.o0o.**

For the first time since she came out of the room, Brennan smiled.

"I know you will." For the second time that day, she had the urge to kiss him on the cheek, but resisted. Then again, she wasn't really surprised by that particular wish. It wasn't exactly unusual for her to want to kiss Booth.

She caught herself before her thoughts wondered anymore, when a little blush tinged her skin.

"What do we do now, Booth?"

"Well, I'd like to make sure she is well taken care of, but that will probably take a while." He thought for a minute. "Maybe we could keep her a couple of hours until my friend at Child Services finds a suitable family?"

"That would be okay, I guess…" She looked at her watch. "She's probably hungry, so maybe we could pass by the diner? And I really have got to go to the lab. The team will want to know what happened."

"Yup, okay. Today I'm supposed to have Parker, so maybe we could go to the diner, and then I leave you girls at the lab and pick him up. Maybe they can play for a bit?"

"Yes, that's a plan." She smiled at him. "Now let's go get Andie, the doctor must have the papers ready by now."

**.o0o.**

'_I wonder if they will take too long__. It feels weird to__ be alone here.'_ Just then the door opened and Tempe and Seeley entered.

"Hi, sweetheart." Seeley smiled at her and once again, she had the very strong urge to smile back; she did just that.

"So, Andie, if that's okay with you, we'll leave now to go and get something to eat. Okay?"

Her green eyes twinkled in expectation.

"Okay." She grinned. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Then you and I will go to the place I work and B-" She corrected herself. "Seeley will go and get Parker – his son – so you can play together, while we finish some work." She looked at Booth and then back at the little girl.

"Right now a friend of ours is finding a place for you to stay. He'll find you a nice family with more children, so you can all play, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, sweetie, you do." Brennan lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Andie's lower lip trembled a bit but she recovered quickly. _'They will leave. Just like Mommy did. Why can't I stay with you?'_ she thought silently. But even if she was a five-year-old, she was sure that that wouldn't be happening.

Tommy used to say that even if she were to be rescued from him, she was an orphan and didn't have anything or anyone. But she trusted Tempe and Seeley, they were nice people.

**

* * *

****A/N: So, what did you think? Leave a review; it's good for your health! Really, Brennan said so! Doesn't matter if you want to tell me it's the best thing you ever read (yes, I know it's NOT) or the biggest BS you ever read! (which I also don't think it is:P)**


End file.
